Hero
by javajunkiechick
Summary: One-shot. Ewan gets off the hook for attempted murder and he and Juliet have a nice brotherly/sisterly moment. VERY mild Shules.


Okay so the new episode of Psych was awesome. It didn't entirely seem like Psych, it seemed different. But it was still cool. But I was really sad when Ewan was guilty of attempted murder. I didn't want him to be a bad guy. I thought he was sweet and loved the relationship he had with Jules. So this is my own version of the ending, instead of him not being there to be taken to jail. (By the way, does anyone know exactly what that was about? I wasn't completely sure.) This may be unrealistic, given that Ewan wouldn't get off the hook like that, but I don't care. I want this as a sort of closure. (But who knows, they said they would love to have him back and he would love to be back, so he may be back and I may end up getting real closure.) But until then, here's how I would have wanted it to happen.

Also, this isn't all mapped out or whatnot. I just wanted something small to write and I wrote this in 10 minutes.

**Summary: **One-shot. Ewan gets off the hook for attempted murder and he and Juliet have a nice, brotherly/sisterly moment. _Very_ mild Shules. (I couldn't resist lol).

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

--

_**Hero**_

Juliet O'Hara sat on the beach, her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on top. Her black slacks were rolled up to the knee and she had left her jacket in the station. Her pumps were beside her and her bare feet squished the sand beneath. She stared blankly at the ground, watching her finger drag through the small, tan grains, creating random patterns.

It was her lunch break, but she wasn't hungry. She wasn't thirsty. She wasn't in the mood to do anything. Last night when she got home, she tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She wanted to cry. She felt that she _should_ be crying. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, the tears would not fall.

She kept replaying the night before in her head. She was staring Ewan, her big brother, her hero, in his blue eyes, the ones that she had known for years. Her own baby blues were filled with hurt and anger, and had a hint of tears, the only tears that she had been granted. She had her gun trained on him, and his gun was steadied at the man behind her.

He had said that she wouldn't shoot him, and then Lassiter had come up behind him. She was thankful for that. Because she honestly didn't think she could shoot him and she couldn't let her feelings get in the way of her job. She really did love her partner at times like this.

She wanted to pinch herself and wake up. This was all a nightmare. It had to be. But it wasn't. She wanted to ask him why. But that wouldn't do any good. She wanted him to put the gun down and run into his arms, feeling the comfort and protectiveness only a big brother could give. But that would never happen. He _did_ put the gun down. But she couldn't hug him. She had to arrest him. She had to arrest her own brother. Her hero. Maybe this is kind of how Lassiter felt when he had to arrest Hank Mandel. She sincerely wished nobody else would ever have to know how this feels.

She shifted her eyes to the ocean and she immediately thought of home, back in Miami. When they were younger, Juliet and Ewan would always hang around the beach. Swimming in the ocean, building sandcastles, racing down the beach. He always won, but she always came in a close second. Well, third when her other brother, James, raced too. But he was older than both of them and was always doing his own thing with his own friends. Usually it was just her and Ewan. They had a special bond, a better bond than most brothers and sisters, she believed.

She remembered one time specifically. It was the summer that Juliet turned 16. Ewan was 21. He had been at college for 4 years and he had come to visit for a couple of weeks. It was the first time she had seen him in over a year. They were on the beach, building a sandcastle, reliving the old times they used to have together when they were younger. Of course, their sandcastles had certainly improved. Juliet was wearing a bikini and a guy walked by and looked her up and down before winking. Ewan was pissed! And a little petrified. That was when he officially realized that his baby sis was growing up.

Juliet laughed at the memory. She loved that about him. He loved her so much and always watched out for her. Sometimes is borderline over-protective. But she didn't mind so much. Whether it was a cute guy she liked, or one of those 40 year old creeps that stare at young girls, he was always there to protect her. She could always count on that. In high school, there had a couple of boyfriends who had been too afraid to break up with her because of her brother. Ewan didn't take to kindly to guys breaking her heart.

But those times were over now. They could never go back. Her brother, the most important man in her life, was going to jail for 10-25 years. That was a long time. And when he was released, she doubted they would be able to get past all this. He would have lost so much of his life and it was her fault.

_No, no!_ Juliet thought, anger suddenly boiling up. _This is _not_ my fault. It's his. He got himself into this. He was ready to willingly kill one of our own…even if our own was a murder and Ewan's motive was decidedly more honorable and civil…but that's neither here nor there…It's no ones fault but his. And he deserves to pay the price. _But as Juliet thought this, her heart seemed to disagree.

"Hey, Jules," a voice from behind her caught her attention.

Shawn was standing behind her with his hands in his pockets and his head slightly down, looking a bit sheepish. "How you doin'?"

Juliet shrugged. "Not better than you can expect."

"Jules, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, me too," she replied coolly.

Shawn sat down next to her. "Um…I know you said you didn't wanna have anything else to do with this from here on…but, um, I talked to Lassie. He said that Ewan isn't going to jail. He's off the hook." Juliet's eyes shot towards Shawn, her brow furrowed in confusion. Her mouth opened to respond, but he continued before she could question him. "He was following orders-_military_ orders, so it wasn't some random assassination plot or something. It was by the order of the armed forces. And it wasn't an _entirely_ cold blooded crime, and his intentions were more respectable then in other cases like this. He's on probation for a while and he has to leave the military. But he's not going to jail."

Juliet let out a breath. "Oh my god."

"Are you happy?" Shawn asked confused. Her expression wasn't happy or mad or sad. For how easily he could read people, he couldn't name the expression she had.

"I don't know. I think so. I love my brother…but I don't know if I can think of him the same way. And…this is just too over whelming.

"Juliet," another voice, this time one much deeper, came from behind her. Once again, she turned around. A tall, muscular man with short blonde hair and the same eyes as her was standing there. "I wanted to talk to you, but Shawn said he should talk to you first."

Juliet stood and looked at him. The two stayed quiet, standing far away from each other. Shawn, still on the ground, looked up, back and fourth between them. After another minute of silence, he jumped up.

"Well I'll leave you two alone to continue your nice talk. I'll be at the station looking up all the venomous animals and types of fruit there are in Uganda." He said before hurrying away down the street to the SBPD station.

Then the two were standing alone. Juliet stood with her weight on her right leg, her arms crossed, and a scowl on her face. Ewan stood in his usual stance-tall, good posture and a blank look on his face with his hands behind his back. But in his eyes there was desperation and dejection. Juliet didn't think she's ever seen him like that. She took a deep breath and took a step forward.

He did the same. She stepped forward again and now they were only about a foot apart.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey, lil' sis."

Juliet sighed and let a small smile spread across her face. She closed the gap between then and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around her in return as her cheek was pressed tightly to his chest. Finally, she thought she felt tears slowly begin to fill her eyes. But these tears weren't the ones she had wanted earlier. These ones, she suspected, were a mixture of happiness and relief.

But she couldn't make him think that everything was okay. "I'm not sorry." She said, pulling back and looking at him. "It was the right thing to do. It was my duty."

"I'm not sorry either. I understand duty. Killing that man had been my duty. But I am sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you. You weren't supposed to know."

"But I don't know if I can get past this. You don't seem like my big bro who I love and look up to so much. Now, I see you as a killer."

"I'm not a killer. I was doing my job. I was trying to help the military. It's not that different than you."

"What do you mean?"

"Juliet, I'm sorry to say this and I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but there is a very real possibility-probability actually, that sometime in your career you'll have to kill somebody. Killing someone as part of your career and duty to make the nation safer. There is a difference between what I was doing and what you do, but it's a fine line."

Juliet thought this over and shrugged. "I guess so."

"Please forgive me, Juliet. I promise; things can get back to the way they used to be. But I'll be around a lot more. I'm not going to be in the military anymore, but I can still be in law enforcement. Maybe I'll get a criminal justice degree, go to the academy. I gotta say, what you guys do really is awesome."

"Well, you inspired me to be a cop, I think it's only fitting for me to inspire you to do it too," she laughed. She gave him another hug. Maybe things would be alright after all.

"Why don't I take you to lunch?"

"Okay, cool. I just gotta run to the station to get my jacket and purse."

The two walked together the small distance to the station and when they arrived Juliet hurried to her desk to gather her things. Before she turned to leave, she saw Shawn sitting at Lassie's desk, going through his drawers.

"Shawn," she said, walking over to him.

He looked up quickly. "I wasn't doing anything!"

Juliet laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, hey, so is everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. He's gonna take me to lunch."

"That's great. Glad I could be of assistance," he smirked before standing up and starting to walk away. Juliet stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Wait. Shawn, thank you. Really. And I'm really sorry about yelling at you earlier and getting as mad as I did."

"No problemo. I accused you're brother of murder…I would actually probably judge you if you weren't upset."

Juliet laughed again. They stood still for a few moments, looking at each other. Then, Juliet realized that they were still holding hands. She let go of his hand abruptly and they both looked uncomfortable.

"I better go," she said.

"Wait, so you're sure everything's fine?"

"Yeah. He's still my hero. He always will be."

--

Okay, so I hope you like it. I don't know if you can go into law enforcement if you get kicked out of the military since they're closely related…but I don't care. I thought it kinda fit.

Also, I didn't remember how long the sentence was for attempted murder, but I kinda remembered that it was roughly 10-25 years. That's just what I had in my head. And my internet wasn't working so I couldn't check and like I said at the top, this is something that I wrote quickly in 10 minutes. I didn't want to wait for my internet to start working again.

2 questions though…

1. Did you understand what happened to Ewan at the end of the episode-why he wasn't there?

2. Did Shawn and Abigail break up? It seemed like they did, but then it seemed like they were still together.


End file.
